Ultra Brothers
"Making the impossible possible by never giving up until the very end that's what it means to be an Ultraman" — The Ultra Brothers, Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers The is the collective name of the legendary Ultramen that have protected the peace of planet Earth. They are all members of the Space Garrison and are all unique in terms of battle skills. They are among the most skilled, powerful, and spirited of the Ultramen. The group currently consists of 11 members . History After the people of the world that came be known as the Land of Light, found themselves with the power of Ultra, their deep rooted sense of justice dictated that they should use their powers for good and to help bring peace to the universe, thus was the Space Garrison born. Eventually it came to be head by a powerful Ultra who earned the title, Father of Ultra, the one who defeated Alien Empera. The Ultra brothers consisted of several Ultras who had visited and protected the Earth for an extended period, save Captain Zoffy who only visited on several occasions for short visits. The term "Ultra Brothers" was first mentioned in Ultraman Ace, with five members, who were: *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Zoffy *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace As time passed, Ultraman Taro, the son of Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra, became a new member after finishing his training. When Alien Temperor attacked the Land of Light, Ultraman Taro's pet, Rabbidog was killed. Father of Ultra made him to the 7th unnoffical Ultra Brother. Ultraman Leo and Astra, two Ultras from Nebula L-77, became members of Ultra Brothers thanks to Ultraman King、Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra and Ultraseven, who invited them to live on the Land of Light. Later Ultraman 80 joined the group as the 9th Ultra brothers. The youngest and most recent member of the group is Ultraman Mebius, the pupil of Taro, who is one of the most skilled Ultras of his time, being responsible for Empera's second and final defeat. During Mebius's time on Earth he was assisted by Ultraman Hikari multiple times and after his assistance in Empera's defeat became a member as well. Ultraseven's son Ultraman Zero is not a member of this group, despite his incredible heroic acts and being highly skilled. Zero has not appeared on Earth in his main Universe thus he has not been awarded that title. It was stated at the end of Mebius' series that the title of Ultra Brother was like the title 'Ultraman' awarded to the Ultras by the people of Earth. Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers The Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers presents a different story, in which it is said that the eight legendary and greatest heroes are brothers. This group consists of the following Ultramen: *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Mebius Other Appearances The Ultra Brothers where featured in an advertising campaign for the Japanese car manufacturer Honda's Honda Stepwagon. The slogan for the campaign was "I'm strong". They have also promoted other Honda vehicles including cars and motorcycles. They're also the main attraction for Ultraman Foundation shows, a foundation which allows children to meet people in costume as the Ultra Brothers. Honda Ultra Brothers.jpg|Ultra Brothers in Honda Stepwagon TV commercial. Pailot tak tahu nak turun kak mane.jpeg|Ultra Brothers in Ultraman Foundation waiting for the children. Mebiuszeroimage.jpg Bandicam 2013-06-21 20-48-57-255.jpg Maxresdefault (2).jpg Gallery Jack seven.jpg|Jack and Seven Cz.png|The Ultra Brothers sent to Earth Ultraman Ace, the newest member at the time. Ultrmn Ac ultr brthrs.png|The Ultra Bothers on Planet Golgotha Jade Statue Ultra Brothers.jpg|The Five Ultra Brothers as jade statues. ImagesCAKMTOLQ.jpg|The original 6 Ultra Brothers Ultraman brother.jpg Ultraman-Mebius-And-Brothers.jpg Ultra brothers.jpeg Ultra_Brothers_2008.png 3745202903 a389b39a33 o.jpg Ultra_Trio_2008.png Ultrmn Tg Dn G.png|Gaia with Tiga and Dyna in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers 8 ultr brthr.png|In the Superior Ultraman film, Tiga, Dyna and Gaia are known as being members of the Ultra Brothers in the alternate universe. Ultrmn Sg Ultr Brthrs.png|The Five Legendary Ultra Brothers alongside Ultraman Saga Science Special Search2.jpg|The original 3 Ultra Brothers human hosts 0801.jpg|The Ultra Brothers in their human forms (except Zoffy) FiveLegendaryUltraBrothers.png|The Five Legendary Ultra Brothers in their human forms as Shin, Dan, Hideki, Seiji & Gen Ultraman_and_Ultraseven_Mega_Battle.png|Ultraman and Seven back to back 8brothers.jpg|The Superior 8 Ultra Brothers UltramanTiga&UltramanHandShake!.png|Ultraman salutes his brother from another universe, Tiga. Ace brothers.jpg|The Ultra Bros. after being revived by Ultraman Ace. Ace,Jack,80.png|The three brothers; Ace, Jack, and the second newest member, Ultraman 80. Reunion.png|The entire Space Garrison analyzing the mysterious machine from another dimension. Zoffy n mebius.jpg|Commander and Veteran Zoffy alongside rookie Mebius, fighting against the devil Alien Empera Zoffy,Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra and Taro.jpg|The leader of the Ultra Bros., alongside Taro. Father of Ultra is the one that created the elite group. MotherofUltra2.png|Four of the brothers prepare to revive the deity known as Hanuman Ultrmn Stry.JPG|The Ultra Bros. were a crucial part of Taro's training. Mebius and hayata.jpg |Ultraman, the first Ultra Brother, alongside Mebius, the newest member. Ultrabrothersvsgrandking8jv.jpg|Ultra Brother vs Grand King ImagesCAHDHZBL.jpg|Jack & Seven Belial Fighting jack,ace,and 80.jpeg|Belial about to fight Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace and Ultraman 80. Imagesnsna.jpg 80 and MEbius.png Leo Zero Kick.png Ultramen4.png Imagedhdns.jpg Ssssimagessjsj.jpg Imagexxnxnshw.jpg Imagezhzhz.jpg Imageshshs.jpg Dfgvusuavgeufgvweugewimage.jpg Mebius Taro.jpg Mebius Shindai.jpg Taro Saves Mebius.jpg Seven VS Glozam.jpg Images owners.png.jpg Pol.jpeg Lol.jpeg 2iktamr.png P.jpeg Untitled.png Ultra-galaxy-legend.jpg image hgtnrnhg.jpg|Seven and Zero image zero.sev.png.jpg image sev.neo.png.jpg image def.png.jpg|The ultra brothers defending their home. image the.png.jpg|The ultra brothers reunion image u.png.jpg imageb.jpg|The alternate ultra brothers. Ultraman Galaxy go.png imageshshshaha.jpg|The alternative ultra brothers human host. imagesjsjqhah.jpg imagesnsnsnsna.jpg Zero,Mebius,Max & Nexus in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg Noa 23.JPG Noa 24.JPG Noa 26.JPG Tumblr lkqtu2UyGU1qa69wso1 400.jpeg Seven and Mebius.jpg Mirai zUltraman Wiikj.jpg W Beam.jpg Xenon and others giving their powers.jpg|Ultramen giving their powers,Max and Xenon are present. Revievwjj.jpg Final Cross Shield.jpg Grand Spark.jpg Ultra Superior.jpg Grand Spark Jack.jpg Energy Transfer.jpg Empera vs Mebius pheonix & Zoffy.png Mebius Burning and Ultraman.png Ultra-Brothers-Ace-Killer.jpg Zoffy frost.jpg Ginga Taro Move Scans.jpg Ultraman Seven Legend.jpg Ultra Beams.jpg Ultra Beams 2.jpg ..jpg Zero Seven Legend.jpg Seven Invites Leo.jpg Spark war.png Ultra Brothers .jpg 0101.jpg UBrothers_VSU-Kill.jpg UBrothersVS_UKill2.jpg MebiusBrothers4Stance.jpg Members of the Ultra Brothers( except Mebius) with Father and Mother of Ultra seen in the Dark Spark War..jpg|Members of the Ultra Brothers (except Mebius) with Father and Mother of Ultra as seen in the Dark Spark War. Alien-Reflect 5.jpg 546012 487518841367979 1726348109 n.jpg 1460011 484791151640748 984238849 n.jpg Seven Dark Psark War.jpg Ace as seen in the war..jpg Temperor-UltraBrothers.jpg 481007 481449038641626 228297750 n.jpg Ultra Saga1.jpg 2p.jpg|A poster from Chaiyo's Ultraman Forever Poster Collection, showing Zoffy vs Alien Baltan and Zetton, with the Ultra Brothers watching on 558970 489157427870787 1599644292 n.jpg Grand King v Ultra Brothers.png Grand King v Ultra Brothers I.png Awesome3.jpg Assist.jpg Ultra-Brothers 4.jpg Image.jpg Imagejwjwjsdnduj.jpg Imagewkskksdiomm.jpg Imagezjjdidijj.jpg Imageawisiwkwmmsmk.jpg Shin Ultraman Retsuden new opening image.jpg Ultra Beam25.jpg Ultra Beam 24.jpg Ultra Beam 23.jpg image28383383882828.jpg ub.png Brothers-2.jpg Brothers-1.jpg Brothers-0.jpg Suajjasjssjxhxgxss.jpg|The ultra brothers transforming in Ultraman Saga. Ginga brothers v Dark brothers.png Ultraman-fly.jpg 10547513 616081178511744 2820921400110805708 n.jpg UltraBros_In_Taro.jpg|The Ultra Brothers in Taro's series. Note the symbols that represent their true names Ultra_Crusaders_Hosts_in_Taro.png Ultra Brothers Bell.png Taro, Taro, Taro.png T5209.jpg T5212.jpg T02200167 0600045511461162957.jpg T02200167 0600045511459034309.jpg 123063598606616322451 L3409.jpg E8133d0b.jpg B995bdcd.jpg 5e94335e.jpg Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Teams Category:Allies Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes